The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of the vinifera species which produces early maturing black seedless table grapes. The varietal denomination of the new variety is Larson D-12; however, it will be identified commercially as Mariah.
The new variety is the result of a cross of two unnamed, unpatented seedlings of my creation and was one of over 800 such seedlings grown near Thermal, Calif. and brought to fruiting, evaluated and asexually reproduced.
The variety of black seedless grape known as `Beauty` (unpatented) has been considered the earliest fruiting black seedless grape produced for the commercial market. However, the fruit of `Beauty` is soft and oes not hold in storage well. Another commerical variety, `Fantasy`, tends to crack and is low yielding and matures relatively late.